Star Wars before the beggening
by Garuda82
Summary: We all know Gorge Lucas' episodes 1 to 6 but what about before that... what about star wars history?.


STARWARS Before the Beginning

Before the thought 'extinction of the sith' the galaxy was at chaos, the greatest wars took place. The sith, an evil force which was lead by Darth Plagueis and his student Darth Sidious, both of them fought well. However as time passed, the war was turning in the Jedi's favour.

The Jedi's lead by the great Jedi master Jorrus C'aboath. Jorrus was a tall, strong and muscular man with silver hair. Master Jorrus looked much mightier than his arch enemy, Darth Plagueis. Plaguies was scrawny with a hunch back and a hood pulled down to his pointy nose. Darth Sidious, Plagueis' student was talented and highly skilled with the light saber. He looked much like his master.

Yoda was a young pupil, was very strong with the force. He had trained under Jorrus for 10 years. Yoda was found by Jorrus as an unknown species aged 10 on the planet Naboo.

One day … Yoda and his master paid a visit to a sith base. Yoda was told by his master to stand guard. Yoda did as he was told. Jorrus proceeded to the chambers. Suddenly he saw 3400 guns pointing at him along with an old male, Plagueis with his pupil Sidious.

Jorrus laughed a little then suddenly stopped, he looked stern. Later he lifted his hand with it raised 3400 droids and merely dropped them. This enraged Plagueis and forced out light sabers. Clashes were heard, Yoda had heard them.

Jorrus fought hard and knocked out Plaguies. Jorrus ended up with an angry Sidious. Yoda sensed this and reacted by knocking Sidious out. After both the siths were down unconscious, Jorrus turned furious and yelled 'Yoda, I forbade you to enter the base!'.

Yoda hung his head low and designated his light saber. All of a sudden droids burst into the base. 'Oh no!' Jorrus screamed running for the star fighter. 'Hold 'em back Yoda!' Jorrus commanded. Yoda quickly did so his green light saber flashed gracefully leaving a million robotic arms in the air.

Jorrus had got into the star fighter and hand gestured for Yoda to come. Yoda ran as fast as he could he reached the star fighter and flew off. Yoda and Jorrus were off in the star fighter leaving stream of smoke and loud gun noises.

'The Jedi council would like to state that the sith have spies in this very room' Jorrus spoke calmly and clearly in the Jedi council hall. This was 2 days after the visit to the sith base. The crowd grew noisy at this comment. Yoda too was quite disturbed and was ready to ignite his light saber at any moment. 'but' Jorrus continued 'this is just a simple possibility'. The crowd became silent.

Jorrus sat down and let the others speak. The meeting dragged on slowly. Then Jorrus saw a hooded man walk through the crowd. Jorrus waited and watched the man. Then in a split second it all became clear as the hooded man's grey eyes met Jorrus' black eyes…. Plaguies. In a flash red and blue light sabers were clashing against each other very fast. The crowd was terrified; Yoda tried to catch a glimpse of the fight but was interrupted by the running crowd.

Windu, a young Jedi who knew Yoda well was trying to find Yoda. At last he found him. 'Yoda, hurry come with me' Windu said. 'But master Jorrus…' Yoda started. 'NO!' Windu interrupted his face grew stern 'come now'. 'Help my master I shall any way I can' Yoda spoke calmly. Saying this Yoda used the force to carry an abandoned star fighter and hurled it at Plaguies who seemed fighting so intensely it looked as he was hovering over the crowd with Jorrus.

Meanwhile the war raged and the sith had killed all the Jedi. In every Jedi base all masters gone. The sith had won with a final assault all the Jedi gone. Only a handful of Jedi remained. The sith had won.

Back in the Jedi council hall, Plagueis was on the floor unconscious and injured by the star fighter hurled at him. Yoda and Windu had left… the room was empty except for Jorrus and Plagueis. Slowly Plagueis regained consciousness.

' Well, well' Plagueis spoke 'Look here the great Jedi master Jorrus C'aboath' . 'Speak' Jorrus snapped 'where are the sith bases?'. 'None of your…' . 'Speak' Jorrus interrupted 'Or die'. 'We've won Jorrus the sith shall Plagueis or no Plagueis'. 'You value your life Plaguies your all bark and no bite'.

'But you don't' a voice came from behind and in a second the mighty master Jorrus was killed by Darth Sidious. 'Good Sidious' Plaguies laughed 'now let us leave'. They left behind master Jorrus. 'Yoda kill Sidious' Jorrus sent this to Yoda telepathically.

'Master' Yoda had received Jorrus' message. 'Turn Windu' Yoda commanded 'let's go back'. 'Are you CRAZY!' Windu yelled. 'Fine then' Yoda said 'I'll jump' and in one graceful move Yoda jumped out and ended up on the roof of the Jedi council hall. Calmly he got down and ran inside. 'Master' Yoda whimpered looking down at his master corpse on the cold floor.

'So master what's next' Sidious laughed. 'Now we shall kill Yoda, then I'll rule'. 'You're wrong old man' Sidious smiled slicing his masters head 'I shall rule'. Sidious the ordered his droids to slay all the remaining Jedi. 'I Darth Sidious am your new stronger and improved master' he sneered.

The doors swung open reveling an angry ,short, alien creature or Yoda. 'Ahh ….. Yoda my good friend' Sidious grinned 'I was expecting you'. 'Killed your master you have' Yoda blurted 'Killed my master you have'. Sidious smiled then said 'Join me Yoda, we shall rule the galaxy together'. 'Never, we are different living your master's dream you are' Yoda said 'doing my master bidding I am'.

'Join me or die' Sidious grunted igniting his light saber. 'I shall kill you' Yoda said. The two fought hard as their masters had. Yoda however was better he flung Sidious' light saber with his.

Sidious was on the ground a green light saber hovering over his neck. 'Lost you have' Yoda smiled. 'No not yet my droids' Sidious stammered. 'Taken care of them my friends have' Yoda chuckled. Indeed Windu and the other had killed all the droids. 'Kill me then' Sidious cried 'Kill me'. 'No that is not the Jedi way' Yoda said 'Leave and never come back'. Then Yoda pushed Sidious into a star fighter.

The republic was at peace and the golden age for the Jedi had begun. Yoda took a 900 year exile to perfect the force. Windu was left in charge. Sidious was making a plan to get even with Yoda and later 'Darth Vader' is born.


End file.
